losttngfandomcom-20200216-history
Encounter at Far Point
Encounter at Far Point is the pilot episode of LOST: The Next Generation. It was originally broadcast on June 29th, 2010. Ned Pilgrim, a former art teacher, awakens following the crash of a luxury cruise liner and steps forward as a leader among a large group of survivors. An odd transcription is uncovered on a papyrus hidden inside a book, arousing suspicion against the book's owner, while a young girl goes missing, resulting in an ominous warning from a mysterious stranger. Read the script here. Writing for this episode began May 27th, 2010. The deadline was June 20, 2010 and they received 18 scripts. Overall, there were 5 honorable mentions: United 1987, A Step Forward, The Pilot (also called "The Hunted Ones"), The Shadow of What Once Was and There and Back Again. The other scripts were: The Start of Something New, Everything That Converges Must Rise Again, Second Genesis, Pieces of the Sky, Regained, The Island, Dead Man Talking, A New Beginning, All the Old Familiar Places, Reopening, Sea of No Cares and The Neverending Story. Encounter at Far Point tied with The Pilot with 4 votes. Synopsis Flashbacks Ned Ned Pilgrim pensively watches from out of a cruise ship's deck towards the ocean. He ponders on whether or not he should call someone, looking at a photo of a woman and a child, in the end deciding not to. He enters the ship's auditorium room, bumping into Dominic Frost, and meeting Leigh Blackmoor. They have a warm discussion before her phone rings. Excusing herself, she leaves. Ned goes back to his room, overhearing a mad Theo Benoît on the phone. Back in his room, the cruise starts rock violently, and he's thrust up, blacking out. Leigh Her flashback picks up moments later she let Ned, crying on the cruise's deck after hanging up from the phone call she had received. In an mysterious encounter, she meets a young man named Mats, who is reading off an enigmatic, untitled book. After he politely excuses himself, Leigh takes a deep breath and walks off to her quarters. We follow a drunken couple, as the ship starts to pick up speed and rock violently in the waves, until we see it's heading directly toward the Island and it's crashing on the cliffs. Mats Mats flashback starts with him in the cruise corridor, heading to his hotel room after talking with Leigh. He steps in, closes the door and realizes someone else is in the corridor. That other person being Annie. She asks him about a papyrus inscription, which is tucked inside the enigmatic book that Mats was reading earlier, and, is also apparently finishing for someone. Walking off, Annie tells Mats to hold on to something since their arrival to the Island is close. On the Island Ned wakes up after the cruise crash landed, completely disorientated in his quarter's bathroom. After struggling, he sees through his doorway and sees the Island's landscape, realizing that the ship has been ripped in half. He looks down to see a young woman named Zhen holding on with all her might. Rescuing her, the both make their way out, in their way they encounter an unconscious Mats. Ned rescues him out. Stepping out into the cliffs, Ned realizes it's utter chaos to see the wrecked sight of the cruise line to see the segment he just came out of dangerously rocking at the edge of the cliffs and the second part also in smoke. Spotting a little girl by herself, screaming for her father, Ned takes her to a completely shocked Theo, making sure to stay with her for the time being. He agrees, promising the little girl that he'll find her dad. Running back to help more from the segment of the cruise he came running out, Ned sees Marcus run out, telling him that it's too late, as Ned is helpless to watch in horror as the first part of the wreckage falls down the cliffs with hundreds still inside. Almost sharing the same fate, Dominic Frost is about to fall down, but Ned and Marcus help him in time. As things start to settle down, Ned walks around the wreckage. Zhen thanks him, obviously a little enamored by Ned. Theo, still looking over the girl, is greeted by Emily, who is sitting down on some rocks behind him. Jonathan Harker goes through some of the mess, looking for some of his own stuff and encounters a pair of binoculars. While doing so, he meets Roz who is doing the same. The both of them slowly realize that there's a third, smaller wreckage piece of cruise inside a small cave inside the canyon. Leigh Blackmoor looks over the injured bodies, asking someone for a body count. Ned finds her and share a warm hug, immediately recognizing each other. As they discuss, Ned spots a mysterious woman sitting by herself. It's Annie. But before he can continue on the topic, he is interrupted by Jonathan and Roz, who tell the rest about the other section of the cruise stuck in the cave. Forming a small rescue group, they start scaling down and perform on the fiery wreckage. Jonathan goes in, followed by Ned, and are able to rescue Summer St. Clair. As they head out, the cruise ready to explode, the rest who managed to get out are scaling the rope too fast. It manages to snap and they fall down. Fearing that they are stuck in there, Ned, Jonathan, Summer and Roz start to hatch another plan before another second rope falls. Ned carries Summer, and are the last ones up as the ship explodes. But with all his might, they finally reach the top. Ned passes out from the exhaust, but before he does, realizes that it was Annie who had thrown down the second rope. Night falls, as Leigh watches over a sleeping Ned. While she does, she spots Mats, who is still knocked out. The edge of a book peers out from his jacket, and Leigh immediately recognizes it as the one she saw on him. She hides it right before Ned wakes up. Jonathan and Zhen are glad to see him up. Ned walks around, passing by Dominic Frost, who is sitting by himself, kissing a ring attached to a necklace, and spots Annie. She finally talks to him, telling him that they're on an Island (something Marcus tells Jonathan, too) and that moving to the beach must be wise. Taking this into consideration, Ned has his first speech directed toward the whole group of survivors, leaving it to a vote whether they should stay here or move to the shores. The majority votes for the shores. Ned and Leigh sit together in the cliffs, at night, and Leigh confesses to Ned about Mats book. Curiously, Ned takes it and flips to the front where he sees the title of the book is "Encounter at Far Point." Opening it, a piece of papyrus falls out. Ned immediately says the paper dates back a long time. On the surface of the paper Ned and Leigh take notice of a rendering of the Island and directions to an "encounter at far point." Other than that, they also find the letters “M J L T E N” on the top - and unknowingly, reading it we realize that the letters may signify the names of Marcus, Jonathan, Leigh, Theo, Emily and Ned. Spooked, Leigh asks Ned if he believes in coincidences. Unknowingly, they are being watched by a figure with light yellow, green eyes from a tree above them. The next morning, Mats wakes up to see everyone getting ready to travel through the jungle and into the shores. Leigh welcomes him, a little reserved. Realizing he no longer has his book, Mats gets freaked out. Listing off rules before they embark into the jungle, Ned introduces Annie to everyone as their "tour guide." Soon, they troupe in. In the jungles, Zhen hands Mats fruits to eat, introducing each other. Leigh looks at them, showing complete distrust to Mats. Continuing on, they finally reach the shores, where everyone starts to settle and make their own little camp. Ned and Leigh sit together, when she realizes that the little girl that Theo is supposed to be taking care of is no where to be seen. Immediately, everyone starts looking for her, freaking out. She, meanwhile, is in the jungle. Looking at a mysterious man sitting in a stump of wood. He hands her an apple and kindly asks her what her name is. She responds with Katy, and the man asks of her a favor. In the shores, the groups have split into rescue forms but she walks back to them. Theo asks her where she has been and spots the apple the man had given her. Asking where she got it, Katy responds with, "The man gave it to me ... He says hello, and that he and his friends will be watching" them. Winning episode banner See here. Trivia *"Encounter at Farpoint" was also the title of the Star Trek: The Next Generation pilot. In the Star Trek episode, Captain Jean-Luc Picard leads the crew of the USS Enterprise-D on its maiden voyage, to examine a new planetary station for trade with the Federation. On the way, they encounter Q, an omnipotent extra-dimensional being, who challenges humanity as a barbaric, inferior species. Unanswered Questions *Who was Ned Pilgrim thinking about calling in the deck? *Who called Leigh and why was she upset about the call? *Who was Theo screaming to in the phone, and what does he do for Paik Industries? *How do Annie and Mats know each other? *Who didn't Mats believe beforehand? *Whose book does he have to finish? And why? *What are the contents of "Encounter at Far Point?" *Where did the papyrus sheet come from? How old is it? What is "encounter at far point" in the Island? *Who is the man Katy found in the forest? And how long has he been in the Island? **What did he mean with "watching" them? Is he good or evil? Category:Ned centrics Category:Leigh centrics Category:Mats centrics